dis shrlcok crk
by Sherlock Holmes of 221B
Summary: dis s jst shrlcok crk. trgr wrnin: mjr chrctr dedednss, nd sucde. fell fere 2 leve a repli. t fr grmr nd tlks of teh booti. i dcydid taht i wud mayk it a bnch uf crk peecis.
1. Chapter 1

dis shrlcok crk

chptr wun

shrlcok nd morirtea

*dis s jst pur crk soz b shur 2 leev a rpli. tnk u. i disydid 2 maik moor tahn wun stry. tihs teh frst.*

shrlcok ws reedin teh nwsppr wen a nok caim on hsi dur. he pt teh nwsppr dwn nd wnt 2 c hoo it wuz. it wuz morirtea hu wuz stndin tehre wth a smrk on hsi fais.

"soe lvly 2 c u, shrlcok. mai i cum in?" jym axed wth a smyl.

"kno, ur a bad dood." shrlcok sed, n shuke hsi hed. "u r nt alloud."

"thts 2 bad shrlcok. im cumng in n-e-way." jym sed, nd pshd pst shrlcok nd n2 teh flt.

"knoooooo ur nt alloud!" shrlcok prtstd. "ur a bd dood. oooooowt. nooooou."

"shrlcok, dnt b sch a bby. lt mee in nd b hppy." jym sed, nd maid hsi wae n2 teh lvng rume. he st dwn on teh cuch, nd lukd at shrlcok. "wll, lts tlk, shrlcok. hae, tat rimed." hee sed, ggglng.

"jym ur sow mene. gt owt. i dnt wnt u her." shrlcok sed, sttng in hsi cher.

"dnt b a bby shrlcok. wut, r u guna cri?" jym teesd. shrlcok hffd ndgnntly.

"ur sch a but, jym. y u no leve? i dnt wnt u her." shrlcok sed.

"ur but s nycr tehn myn." jym prrd.

"bt u no get teh booti." shrlcok sed. "mi booti."

"shrlcooooooook." jym wynd. "y u no giv mee teh but? i wnt teh but."

"jym, u ned 2..." shrlcok sed, nd tehn browk owt in sng. "LT IT GOOOOOOOOOE1"

"LT IT GOOOOOOOE1" jym cntnud nd stud up.

"CNT HLD MEH BCK N-E-MOOOOOOOR1" shrlcok sng.

jym wnt 2 cntnu teh sng, bt wen he strtd 2 dnce, he fll nd tehn he ws deded. shrlcok hd a funrl 4 hm nd cryd ovr his bdy. he tehn jmpd awf st brts nd den he wuz deded 2.


	2. Chapter 2

dis shrlcok crk

chptr to

shrlcok nd lstrd nd jawn

*soe i dsydid 2 doo uhnthr pees of crk. dis is shrlcok nd lstrd. njoi. btw i doo nt aprishi8 h8 revws. agin, fel feer 2 leve a rpli. ty.*

shrlcok wuz board sow he wuz shutein teh wahl. jawn caim in nd wuz lyk, "shrlcok, y r u shutein teh wll? ur guna increes r rnt. mis hdsn wil yel at u nd mee."

"jawn dnt b sch a bby. its jst a guwhn. get a lyf dood. goe yll at sumwun els."

"hoo do i yll at shrlcok? ur teh onli cok i no." jawn replyd.

"im nawt a ruestr, jawn. du u c red flby tihng awn mi chn? nd i dnt gbbl."

"wll, awl u due in a dae is cmplayn nd mayk noys. nd u meta4icli pek ppl u dnt lyk."

"ur sow rood, jawn."

"ur rood evri dae. i hav ryts 2 b rood."

"go 2 ur gf. srh lyks u moor thn i do."

"u knw wut? i wll. hav fun b-in alown awl dae. i hop u gt kno caysis wyl im gawn."

"lstrd wll prbly cawl mee wyl ur gawn. i wll doo teh cays mislf."

"bi, shrl-COK."

jawn lft bcuz shrlcok hd kno hrtful wrdply 2 doo 4 jawns naym. hee jst hufd nd wnt bck 2 shutein teh wll.

abowt 30 mins l8r, shrlcok gt a cawl frm lstrd. a cays! oyus! hee heded on hsi wae 2 teh crym sene alown.

"wut hav wee gawt, lstrd?"

"thrs a deded prsn insyd." lrstrd sed.

"wut hav u gt wivowt meh?"

"nawt mch. wll u tayk a luhk?"

"shur. bt stae owt uv mai wae. ur an idgt, lstrd."

"bcuz i nede u, i wll dsrgrd ur cmnt."

"gud. lts tayk a luk."

btt as thay wnt 2 teh bildn, shawts caim nd klld tehm awl. wen jawn hurd, hee shawt hmslf nd tehn hee wuz deded.


	3. Chapter 3

dis shrlcok crk

chptr 3

moarmoar

_*so, dis s chptr 3. i dcyded 2 mayk it. dis s moarirtea nd sbstan moarn.*_

"jym, im bck frum teh mrdr." sbstan sed as hee wlkd n2 teh hows. hee ws cvrd n blud.

"nd wut srt uv tym doo u cawl tihs?" jym sed, glowrng. "ur gtng dat nzty blud awn teh flur. doo u no hw mch dat crpt cawst? lyk, 12 ptayto. sow xpnsv."

"sry baws, cudnt gt it awf b4 cumin her." sb sed.

"ur guna shour nao. b4 u gt n-e-moar blud awn teh crpt."jym sed strnli. sbstn syd, nd wnt 2 teh rstrum.

"doo u wnt 2 joyn meh?" sb skd.

"kno. i dnt wnt ur blud awn meh." jym rplyd.

"soot urslf." sb sed, nd wnt 2 shwr.

jym wnt upstrs n layd n bd. _wen sb cums bck owt _hee thawt, _ima hav teh booti._

a few mnits l8er, sb caim 2 jym. teh latr smckd sb's booti. in rspns, sb chkd hmi wth hs bear hnds. hee tehn gawt owt hs snypr ryfl nd shawt hmslf. evry1 wuz deded.


End file.
